Todo Continúa Por Alguna Razón
by Mikaru Hatsune
Summary: Secuela de: Misaki, Hiroki y Shinobu en Problemas
1. Chapter 1

Aquí yo de nuevo con mis fic's dramáticos y en donde siempre sale alguien lastimado, espero que les agrade (:

Este Fic es la continuación de Misaki, Hiroki y Shinobu en problemas...**( s/10242790/1/Misaki-Hiroki-y-Shinobu-en-Problemas****)**pero creo que no será necesario leer la primera parte para entender este Fic... (:

* * *

Pero sí lo recomiendo

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

¿Alguna vez has tenido tantos problemas que desearías no escuchar nada a tu alrededor? Pues para la pequeña Ritsuko era lo contrario… ella deseaba escuchar por su propia cuenta y no tener que usar aparatos para escuchar tan solo los susurros de las palabras que la gente pronunciaba a su alrededor.

La joven **Ritsuko**, con el cabello castaño tan largo que tocaba el suelo, y sus ojos verdes destellaban a kilómetros… podía hacer todo como una joven normal de 16 pero debido a que nació sin el poder de escuchar tuvo demasiados problemas para aprender a hablar, y poco a poco fue mejorando, una vez que pudo escuchar un poco comenzó a hablar con su hermano, pero… a nadie más que a él le dirigía la palabra, cada día mejoraba más y más, hasta que con ayuda de sus aparatos de audición podía escuchar, no perfectamente, pero podía distinguir las palabras y leer los labios de las personas, pero sin los aparatos no escuchaba más que zumbidos.

Esta joven de 16 año era la hija de **Usami Akihiko** y de **Takahashi Misaki, **los cuales durante sus 16 años de vida la habían cuidado y protegido tanto, no salía de casa más que con su hermano, aunque sus padres le insistieran en salir no hacía caso, era en lo único en lo que no obedecía. Sus padres trataron de ayudarla pero no podían hacer que hablara, solo respondía con un movimiento de cabeza y brazos, lo cual extrañamente entendían a la perfección.

Sus amigos se fueron alejando, todo porque no hablaba y había veces en las que no prestaba atención, fue entonces cuando decidió que no entablaría amistad con nadie más que no fuera su hermano, su hermano siempre le prestaba atención y nunca la dejaba fuera de pláticas o conversaciones, era feliz, aunque no pudiera tener a nadie más en quien confiar, solo ella y su hermano, y claro sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia-aunque nunca hablaba con ellos.

Su hermano, mayor por un minuto o dos, el joven **Takeshi**, un joven con el cabello castaño y ojos color verde como los de su hermana, era capaz de todo, con la excepción de correr y brincar. Con ayuda de las operaciones del hospital y la de sus padres pudo mejorar en todo, puede caminar lentamente, pero después de un tiempo se llega a cansar, se desplaza con bastón o silla de ruedas, dependiendo de que tanto le duelan las piernas al moverse, prefiere permanecer en la silla tanto como sea posible, para así no empeorar o retroceder en su mejoramiento. Es el único capaz de hablar con Ritsuko y entenderla a la perfección, se denomina a sí mismo como "el traductor" ya que nadie más ha podido hacer lo que él hace. Es muy cariñoso con todos y emprendedor, aunque a veces se reserva sus verdaderos sentimientos solo para que la otra persona pueda ser feliz.

Su mejor amigo de la infancia, el joven** Makoto**, un pequeño adolescente de no más de 16 años de edad, de cabello negro y ojos grises con unos lentes muy gruesos para ver un poco mejor, ya que sin ellos no podría ver más que luces y destellos, y en su mano derecha siempre traía un bastón para orientarse. A pesar de no poder ver, el joven no se desanimaba, vivía lo más que podía, y siempre llevaba a Shiori para que fuera un apoyo para él.

La mejor amiga de ellos era **Shiori**, una joven de cabello castaño y unos cabellos azules, sus ojos azul petróleo que brillaban como dos estrellas en el cielo, era calmada, y tímida al igual que Ritsuko, casi no hablaba. Siempre tenía una bolsa grande que traía al hombro, ahí tenía sus inhaladores y sus pequeños repuestos por si algo pasaban.

Todos ellos se divertían juntos, pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, el invierno estaba por llegar y siempre era la temporada más difícil… A la pequeña Ritsuko se enfermaba mucho, una ligera gripe empeoraba todo, sus oídos se tapaban y dejaba de escuchar completamente.

Para Takeshi era lo mismo, de tanto no mover las piernas y con el frio, se entumían por completo y era ahí donde todo se hacía peor, cada vez que trataba de levantarse empeoraba la situación, al igual que con Shiori que al tener problemas respiratorios casi siempre se quedaba sin aire y muchas veces se desmayaba.

Solo para alguien no era mala esa situación, esa temporada del año era la que más le gustaba, con el frio y con toda la nieve que caía podía observar mejor las cosas, nadie sabía porque pero para el todo le favorecía.

Y así fue, la temporada invernal empezó y con ella todo empeoro, los padres de cada uno pedían vacaciones desde noviembre y terminaban en febrero. Como consecuencia trabajaban día y noche sin descanso, todos los fines de semana para terminar su trabajo. Si no daban algún avance en los trabajos para cierta época no tenían permitidas esas largas vacaciones.

Para el escritor **Usami Akihiko** se le encargaba terminar 13 manuscritos para antes del primer día de noviembre para que el tiempo en el que estuviera ausente pudiera ser utilizado y así no sería interrumpido mientras cuidara a su hija.

Para el editor de manga **Takahashi Misaki** le fue encargado editar 6 mangas por cada ciclo y así no se le encargaría hacer nada durante su tiempo de vacaciones.

Para el maestro de Literatura **Hiroki Kamijou** se le encomendó permanecer en la escuela hasta la noche durante 3 meses para así cubrir con los trabajos que no haría durante sus vacaciones.

Para el pediatra les fueron encomendados los 3 turnos del día por más de 4 meses para así conseguir el dinero de los meses que pasaría cuidando de su hija.

Pero tanto como el maestro **Miyagi **y el Director de la Universidad **Shinobu** que permanecían normalmente en sus trabajos ya que su hijo no se enfermaba, lo contrario, mejoraba… por esa razón decidieron no hacer nada especial y vivir normalmente con su hijo.

Los días pasaban y pasaban, y así fue como comenzó la época de invierno.

La más joven de la familia Usami, la pequeña Ritsuko, fue a la escuela como de costumbre, mientras sus padres permanecían en casa por si algo le llegaba a ocurrir.

La joven que estaba estudiando en clases comenzó a marearse, su hermano comenzó a notar su rostro, estaba rojo completamente, la observo y solo pudo observar como caía al suelo.

**-¡Ritsuko**!- grito el joven muchacho haciendo que toda la clase se callara.

Después de eso la joven fue llevada a enfermería y su hermano permaneció a su lado hasta que sus padres fueran por ella.

**-Tiene fiebre de 49°-** dijo la enfermera de la escuela.

**-¿Pero estará bien?-** pregunto el joven.

**-No lo sé-**contesto ella**- lo más recomendable es que sea llevada a algún hospital.**

Antes de que el joven respondiera algo las puerta de la enfermería se abrió, en ella estaba su padre, Usami Akihiko, el cual la levanto, la cubrió con una sábana y se la llevo a el hospital más cercano.

**-¡Yo iré contigo!-** dijo Takeshi

**-NO… tú te quedaras en clase-** contesto Usami- tu madre vendrá por ti a la hora de la salida-

El joven no respondió, sabía que las palabras de su padre eran definitivas, tenía miedo de que él se enojara, así que regreso lo más pronto posible a su clase.

**-¿Estará bien Ritsu-chan?-** pregunto Shiori.

**-Sí, no te preocupes-** contesto Takeshi.

**-Qué alivio-** respondieron al unísono Shiori y Makoto.

Después de todas las clases que tuvieron llego la hora de la salida, y como había dicho su padre Misaki llego en su camioneta, recogió a Takeshi, Shiori y Makoto… después tomaron marcha para la calle principal.

**-¿A dónde vamos?-** pregunto Takeshi.

-**A ver a tu hermana**- contesto Misaki.

**-¿A dónde?-**

-**Al hospital-**

**-¿Pero porque?-**

-**Está muy grave-**

Todos quedaron perplejos de aquella palabra… _**"grave"**_… a que se referían con grave… pero él no se atrevió a preguntar, tenía miedo de las peores respuestas.

Después de un tiempo en la calle principal se desviaron a la calle del hospital, entraron a la recepción, se registraron y fueron a la habitación.

Era una habitación localizada en el 5to piso, número 84, dentro se apreciaba a un escritor sosteniendo de la mano a una joven castaña que se encontraba en cama, se veía muy pálida, su piel blanca se hacía cada vez más pálida, pero su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

Lo único que pudo hacer el joven fue soltar un par de lágrimas y salir lo más rápido posible al elevador que lo llevaría al techo.

Shiori lo siguió junto con Makoto, pero más lento.

Una vez ahí lo observaron y solo permanecieron callados.

**-¿Porque no puedo ayudarla…porque no puedo salvar a mi hermana?-** se preguntaba para sí mismo en voz alta.

**-¡No te culpes, ya verás que todo mejorara!-** grito Shiori desde la puerta.

-**Cómo puedes estar tan segura**-Replico Takeshi

**-Ella ha sobrevivido por más de 16 años, es momento de que empieces a confiar en ella-  
**  
Después de aquello el joven regreso por donde había venido y una vez en la habitación de su hermana se puso de pie con todas sus fuerzas y la abrazo.

**-¿He…r…ma…no…eres…tu?-** dijo la pequeña Ritsuko al sentir a su hermano.

-**Confío en ti…-  
**  
**-¿Eeh?-**

**-¡Sé que te mejoraras y estarás junto a mí!-**

Y así como término de decir aquellas palabras, su hermana lo abrazo y le dio un beso en su frente, por lo cual Takeshi se ruborizo, pero permaneció agarrado de su hermana.

**-Gra…cias…te…quiero…mu…cho…her…mano-**

-**Gracias a ti-**

Solo observo su rostro que sonreía ampliamente y permanecieron así durante un largo tiempo…

Después de un rato ella se quedó dormida en su hombro, la recostó y se fue al área de espera, al fin y al cabo le darían el alta en la noche.

Ya en la noche se fueron todos a casa para poder descansar completamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado este Fic! los quiero (:

porfa díganme que piensan (:

NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA PARA UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.-**

La joven ya tenía una temperatura normal, pero aun así seguía mareada, tanto que no podía moverse, sus oídos comenzaron a taparse… se quedó en el silencio completo…

Takeshi fue a su habitación, le llevo un poco de agua y permaneció a su lado mientras estaba "durmiendo"…

**-Sé que te recuperaras…-** Dijo en voz baja el joven castaño**- Sé que lo harás…-  
**  
Se quedó completamente dormido a un costado de la cama de su hermana, al dar las 3 de la mañana empezó a levantarse, observo a su hermana que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en lo peor… sus ojos se humedecieron y luego comenzó a sollozar.

El tiempo paso y solo lloraba, pero de un momento a otro se percató que su hermana dejaba de moverse… su pecho no se levantaba y ya no salía aire… dejo de respirar.

Lo primero que hizo fue levantar lo más que pudo a su hermana y ponerla en sus brazos, se levantó y trato de correr… pero al llegar a la sala cayó al suelo provocando un gran estruendo.

Misaki y Akihiko salieron de su sueño y corrieron hacia el origen de aquel ruido y solo observaron a su hijo que sostenía fuertemente a la joven y que caminaba lo más que podía hacia la entrada.

**-¡A dejado de respirar!-**Grito Takeshi.

Y dicho esto Akihiko corrió con ella en brazos, la metió en el carro y la llevo lo más rápido a un hospital.

-**Takeshi… esperemos a la llamada de tu padre…-**

**-¿¡Pero porque!?-**

**-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer…-** dijo Misaki con una mirada triste**- iremos en la mañana, mientras deja que revise tus piernas**.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, al igual que los días… todos y cada uno de ellos lentamente, la joven se recuperaba normalmente, de poco en poco, hasta que un par de días antes de navidad fue dada de alta.

Al parecer su problema de oídos se complicó y ya casi no escuchaba, ni con sus aparatos ni con nada.

Takeshi estaba muy triste… siempre recibía ayuda de Makoto y Shiori.

Un día mientras se encontraba a solas con Makoto comenzaron a hablar.

**-Tengo miedo…-**

**-¿De que algo malo pase?-** Pregunto Makoto

-**Si… estoy muy aterrado… ya no sé qué hacer…-**

-**Relájate un poco… no te estreses…-**

-**Y como se supone que hago algo así…-**

**-Pues…-** Makoto se acercó de improviso a Takeshi dándole un beso en los labios.

Takeshi al principio se resistió, pero con el tiempo se dejó llevar hasta que el beso se profundizo y profundizo.

Lentamente Makoto se fue alejando de Takeshi un poco ruborizado, solo un hilo de saliva salía de sus bocas…

**-Perdona… pero es que yo… te amo-** Dijo Makoto cabiz-bajo.

Takeshi se encontraba completamente ruborizado, pero feliz de aquellas palabras… pero él no entendía por qué exactamente…

**-Y…o…-** pero no pudo terminar de articular aquellas palabras por que fue interrumpido…

**-¡Makoto! ¿Donde estás?-** Pregunto Shiori al entrar de golpe en aquella habitación- **Aaah aquí estas… ¡Tío Shinobu lo encontré!-  
**  
**-¿Makoto, hoy te quedaras aquí para que cuides a Takeshi y a Ritsuko, Shiori yo te llevare a casa, están de acuerdo?-**

**-¡De acuerdo!-** respondieron todos al unísono.

**-Nos vemos-** Dijo la pequeña Shiori**- ¡Cuídense mucho!  
**  
Y dicho y hecho se fueron todos, dejándolos solos de nuevo en aquella habitación mientras se observaban el uno al otro.

**-Yo…la verdad es que… yo-** comenzó a tartamudear Takeshi.

**-Perdón… no debí de haber hecho aquello, me disculpo- dijo** Makoto**- olvida todo lo que paso…-**

**-¡Espera!... yo-** pero Makoto había salido de que aquella gran habitación dejando solo en la obscuridad de sus pensamiento…

_"¿Que hubiera pasado si continuaba?", "¿Que hubiera dicho?", " cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos?",_ era en lo único que pudo pensar… hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

Al despertar diviso el sol que entraba por una abertura de la ventana, se levantó lo más rápido y fue a la habitación de su hermana.

Pareciera como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada, estaba sentada en su cama mientras observaba afuera de la ventana a su padre y a su madre dormidos en una banca.

**-Han estado platicando toda la noche-** dijo la pequeña niña con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas**- han dicho que… no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, que cualquier cosa podría llegar a matarme, mamá estuvo llorando todo el tiempo mientras papá la abrazaba y se han quedado dormidos afuera.  
**  
El joven sorprendido de aquellas palabras _"no me queda mucho tiempo de vida"_ le hicieron recordar el momento en que su mamá le dijo que su hermana estaba muy grave.

**-No morirás-** Dijo el joven en voz alta **– yo te protegeré de todo y todos, me encargare de que vivas por más tiempo-  
**  
**-Sabes hermano… he soñado con un niño… en mis sueños se llamaba Daichi… pero… no se quien sea-** dijo la niña con la voz temblorosa**- es idéntico a nosotros… ojos verdes y cabello castaño… en sueños me llama "hermanita" pero… no lo recuerdo de ningún lugar…-  
**  
La joven adolescente lloraba en silencio… Su hermano no tenía ni la mínima idea de quien era aquel joven, pero… estaba seguro de que pronto sabría quién era aquel joven de apariencia tan idéntica a ellos.

**-Mañana es noche buena…-** dijo el joven tratando de cambiar el tema**- ¿Quisieras acompañarme a comprarle algo a mamá y papá?-  
**  
**-Perdón… tengo cosas que hacer más tarde… me disculpo por completo hermano… saldré con Shiori… así que nos vemos en la noche-  
**  
**-No puedes irte**- interrumpió el hermano**- no hoy… puedes ir mañana, pero prométeme que hoy descansaras…-  
**  
**-Está bien… te lo prometo…-**

**-Yo le avisare a ella para que no te levantes de la cama, así que duerme para que mañana ya te encuentres mejor-**

Y dicho esta la joven se acostó en su cama y se decidió por descansar sabiendo que al día siguiente saldría con su mejor amiga para hacer las compras navideñas.

**-¿Shiori?-**

_**-[¿Que paso?]-**_

-Soy Takeshi-

_**-[Hola Takeshi]!-**_

-Te hablo de parte de Ritsuko-

_**-[¿De Ritsu-chan? ¿Porque?]-**_

-Le he pedido que descanse por hoy, ¿Podrías cambiar su salida para mañana?-

_**-[Claro, no te preocupes]-**_

-Bueno es todo, hasta luego-

_**-[Adiós]-**_

El joven después de cambiar la fecha de encuentro de las chicas decidió marcar al que había puesto como más importante en su lista de contactos, un joven de cabello negro como el carbón y ojos grises como el cielo nublado- MAKOTO-

_**-[¿Diga?]-**_

-Makoto… soy yo… Takeshi-

_**-[Takeshi…]-**_

-¿Te parece si mañana en la mañana salimos?-

_**-[¿Para qué?]-**_

-Para hacer las compras navideñas-

_**-[Sería buena esa idea… pero creo que no me es posible salir mañana…]-**_

-¿Eeh? ¿Porque?-

_**-[Tengo que ayudar a mi padre con un trabajo y luego saldré con Shiori]-**_

-…-

_**"saldrán los tres, y sin mi"**_** pensó el castaño.**

_**-[¿Takeshi estás ahí?]-**_

-Si… perdón es que recordé algo-

_**-[¿Algo?]-**_

-No nada… olvídalo-

_**-[¡Pero…!]-**_

-¡Bueno… me voy… adiós!-

**-[¡Espera!]-**Se apresuro a decir**-[¿Colgó…**_** pero si yo estoy en el piso de arriba… porque me habrá hablado al móvil?]-**_


	3. Chapter 3

Takeshi llego a la cocina, comenzó a preparar el desayuno para su hermana, olvidándose de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor sin percatarse de una entidad de cabellos negros que se acercaba por atrás de el.

**-Buenos días…-** dijo aquel de pelo negro y ojos grises mientras tomaba del hombro a Takeshi.

Un sonido se escucho, y la razón, aquel joven se había asustado demasiado, sus manos temblaron y tiraron el gran plato con apenas 2 sándwiches de los 15 que había preparado.

**-Perdon… fue mi culpa-**Dijo Makoto**- Perdona…**

**-No te preocupes, se puede limpiar-**

**-No me referia a eso… me refiero a lo de ayer…**

Un silencio se apodero de la cocina, no se escuchaba ni un sonido, solo el de sus repiraciones hasta que cierto castaño salio de su habitación.

**-Buenos días Take-chan-**

**-Buenos días mamá-**

**-Buenos días Takahashi-san-**

**-¿Que paso aquí, porque esta el plato roto en el suelo?-** pregunto un poco preocupado Misaki.

**-No paso paso nada mamá-** Dijo Takeshi mientras recogia el piso lleno de pedazos de vidrio**- solo se me resbalo de las manos el plato con la comida para Ritsuko-**

**-¿Bueno pero no te paso nada? **Pregunto de nuevo Misaki

**-Si, bueno, llevare esto a Ritsuko-**Dijo mientras señalaba otro plato con los sándwiches restantes.

Dicho aquello salio de la cocina y entro a la habitación de su hermana, para su sorpresa su hermana ya estaba despierta y arreglada.

**-¿Ritsuko, ya estas lista?-** pregunto un poco incrédulo- **te he traido el desayuno.**

Los oídos de aquella joven ya estaban mejor por lo que respondio un poco bajo…

**-Perdon, no tengo hambre, comeré algo con Shiori, ya me voy-**

Y asi como dijo aquello se acerco a su hermano dándole un beso en la mejilla y caminando hacia la puerta.

Aquel joven salio de esa habitación, y observaba como su hermana salía con Makoto de la casa. Solo le quedaba observarlos, no quería interrumpir aquellas salidas a las que el no había sido invitado.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba.

Pasaba y pasaba.

Su hermana se había marchado a las 10 am y en ese momento eran las 9 de la noche.

**-¡Lleva casi 12 horas!-** grito en su habitación mientras estaba cambiándose, ya que se había terminado de bañar y como era el 24 de Diciembre se ponía un traje color negro, la camisa de vestir era de un tono violeta, como el de los ojos de su padre y sus zapatos negros que parecían como nuevos.

**-¡Ya llegamos!-** Fue lo que se escucho, venia de la puerta de entrada, eran las dos jovencitas y aquel joven que permaneció en sus pensamientos todo el dia- **¡Nos iremos a arreglar!**

*Toc, Toc*- sono la puerta…

**-Pase-** Dijo el castaño que se encontraba en la habitación.

**-Me podrias ayudar, necesito arreglarme, pero he perdido mis lentes y no veo nada- dijo Makoto mientras buscaban sus lentes en las bolsas que tenia en su pantalón.**

-Claro, pero primero pasa a bañarte, después te ayudo a arreglarte.

-Ok…- dijo mientras era guiado hacia aquel lugar donde tomaría un baño caliente, ya conocía la casa por completo y siempre la podía recorrer sin problemas, pero extrañamente lo llevo hasta la bañera, le abrió el agua y la dejo correr y luego salio del baño dejándolo solo.

Paso mas o menos una hora, ya se encontraban Misaki, con un traje color blanco y una corbata verde; Akihiko, con un traje color negro y una corbata del mismo color; Shinobu y Hiroki se veian del mismo color de traje que Misaki, pero Shinobu con una corbata gris y Hiroki con una café claro; Miyagi y Nowaki traían un traje negro como Akihiko, pero Miyagi traía una corbata blanca y Nowaki una azul como el de sus ojos.

No pasaron mas de 2 minutos y salieron las dos jóvenes, Ritsuko traía un vestido color rosa muy suelto y Shiori traía un vestido verde azulado que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Se veian muy lindas.

Tambien salieron ambos jóvenes de aquella habitación, Takeshi con su traje negro y Makoto con uno beige, convinaba muy bien con su cabello; todos se sentaron en la mesa grande que se encontraba en la sala, y comenzaron a comer lo que Misaki había preparado con anticipación.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, la platica familiar era larga, comentaban lo ocurrido antes, desde lo que Ritsuko vivio hasta la salida de los tres esta tarde.

**-Por cierto….-** interrumpio Ritsuko**- Hemos comprado sus regalos navideños, nos gustaría dárselos-**

**-Bueno, ya solo falta un minuto para terminar la noche buena, asi que empecemos con los regalos-** Dijo Shinobu mientras observaba a todos en la mesa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Bueno, gracias por todos lo regalos-** Decian los mayores al unísono.

**-¡Tenemos una sorpresa!- **Dijo Ritsuko **–Es un regalo para Takeshi.**

**-¿Para mi?**

**-Si, para ti-** contesto su hermana con felicidad- **¡Es este!**

Señalaba una gran caja con un moño, Shiori la traía cargando y Makoto la ayudaba.

El joven abrió la caja, dentro había mas regalos de entre tantos una bonita caja de guitarra, una guitarra negra, negra como el pelo de su amigo Makoto y de cuerdas grises, también como los ojos de Makoto, pero… ¿Porque la guitarra se parecía tanto a Makoto? Pero realmente, esa no era la pregunta, si no, porque tenia un regalo aparte de los normales y porque eran varios, siempre recibían ropa, nunca compraban nada aparte de los típicos regalos de los mayores, pero ahora recibia una caja llena de regalos.

**-¿Sabes tocarla?-** pregunto Akihiko a su hijo

**-Solo un poco, supongo que ahora debere aprender mejor-** contesto el joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿Hay algo mas en la caja?-** pregunto Misaki un tanto curioso.

**-No, es todo- **y dicho esto guardo la guitarra en su estuche , la metio a la gran caja y la cerro, la llevo a su habitación y empezó a pensar porque aquella caja traía un mensaje dentro que decía "solo saca la guitarra y lo demás en tu habitación".

Volvio a salir y se dirigio a la mesa. Ya era 25 de Diciembre y comenzaron a verse por la gran ventana los fuegos pirotécnicos, todos y cada uno de los colores iluminaban la gran habitación.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la otra área de la sala, sentados se decidieron por ver las noticias, pero nada importante se escuchaba en ellas y luego pusieron una película, una película de acción, aunque fuera tarde se divertían mucho, ya que los mayores no dejaban de platicar y beber.

Dieron mas de las 4 de la mañana cuando los mayores decidieron retirarse pero al ver la escena de sus hijos prefirieron dormir en aquella gran casa de la familia Usami.

La escena de sus hijos dormidos en aquel sillón fue tan conmovedora como para despertarlos.

En los extremos las dos jóvenes, una de cada lado. Shiori recargada en el regazo de Makoto y Ritsuko en el de su hermano. Makoto tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Takeshi y el en su cabeza, sus manos estaban tan cerca que casi parecían agarrados de la mano.

Los padres tomaron fotos de esa linda escena, y se dirigieron a los cuartos de huéspedes que siempre utilizaban cuando había alguna fiesta en aquella casa. Ya que el gran derrochador de dinero, el escrito Usami Akihiko, no le importaba que sus visitas se la pasaran bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Al despertar aquella mañana el joven Takeshi se levantó y al percatarse de que su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Makoto se asustó, pero decidió quedarse así un poco más de tiempo. El tiempo seguía corriendo y luego recordó aquella caja, la que estaba en su habitación… ¿Que podría tener?

Por esa razón se levantó de la cama y sin hacer mucho movimiento se dirigió a la caja que tenía sus regalos.

Una vez que llego a su habitación y saco la guitarra observo el interior de lo que era aquella caja llena de regalos.

Primero saco una caja rectangular grande, la cual venia marcada "De Parte de tu hermanita Ritsuko".

**-¿De parte de Ritsuko?- **Se cuestionó a sí mismo.

Abrió la caja y observo su interior, era una cadena color plata que llevaba su inicia en uno de los eslabones. Felizmente se lo colgó y sonrió.

La siguiente caja era un tanto cuadrada, al abrirla observo un reloj de color café con manecillas azules. Y una tarjeta que decía "Tomate tu tiempo, Shiori".

Sonrió al saber el significado de aquellas palabras plasmadas en el papel. Se refería a que no quería que se apresurara a mejorar en su estado, quería que creciera y se fortaleciera para caminar por sus propios medios sin utilizar bastón o silla de ruedas, que fuera una persona que cambiara todo y mejorara en sus sueños.

Varias cajas llenas de regalos; aparte de la cadena y el reloj había repuestos de cuerdas para guitarra, una cámara fotográfica, un cuaderno, un diario, un par de zapatos nuevos, camisas, pantalones, un par de discos compactos, libros para aprender a tocar la guitarra, partituras de canciones, una mochila nueva, una cartera, un cinturón y varias cosas más.

Y por último había una pequeña bolsita al fondo de todo. Ponía "Para que te ayude a mejorar, recuerda que tus sueños te ayudaran a seguir de pie". Una plumilla para guitarra, color verde con gris. Firmando "Makoto".

Aquel joven de castaños cabellos sonrió al leer las palabras "Makoto" pero por alguna razón no sabía que lo tenía tan feliz.

Con miedo y dificultad recordó todo lo que había pasado antes, aquel beso, aquel momento íntimo, aquella felicidad y euforia que recorrieron su cuerpo. Pero recordó también los momentos con todos y cada uno de ellos.

Dejo que su mente se calmara y después saco la guitarra, tomo la plumilla y comenzó a tocar aquellos acordes y notas que recordaba de pequeño, algo que lo lleno de nostalgia.

Todos y cada uno de los momentos importantes de su vida comenzaron a inundar su memoria.

"_¡Recuérdame!"_ resonó una voz en su cabeza _"Hermanito"._

Su cara se comenzó a poner seria y las lágrimas caían, pero… que era ese sentimiento que lo envolvía… un joven de cabellos castaños apareció en su mente, ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, un vivo reflejo de él.

"_¿Pero quien es el?"_ Pensó, pero en eso fue interrumpido por un sonido familiar.

**-¡Es hora de desayunar!-** Fue la voz de Misaki que despertó a aquel joven de sus pensamientos.

Desayunando en silencio mientras los demás reían, comía sin sentimiento mientras trataba de descubrir el porqué de aquellas imágenes en su cabeza.

Al terminar de comer el joven interrumpió con una pregunta dejando a todos callados.

**-¿¡Quien es Daichi!?-**

Misaki que tenía un vaso en la mano en el trastero lo soltó. Aquel sonido ensordecedor de cristal rompiéndose dejo perplejo a cada uno de los adultos presentes. Peor a Misaki.

La cara de Takahashi comenzó a ponerse pálida. Las lágrimas que provenían de sus ojos

Comenzaban a desbordarse y por ultimo colapso.

**-¡¿Mamá?!-**

**-Daichi… Takeshi, ve a tu habitación-** Dijo Akihiko con los ojos un tanto tristes y llorosos… tartamudeaba, peor que nada, había confundido a Takeshi con Daichi, su corazón lo traicionaba.

**-Akihiko, creo que es momento de decirles- **Dijo Hiroki mientras ocultaba su rostro con su flequillo- **¡NO PUEDEN OCULTARLO MAS!**

Nowaki tomo a Hiroki de los hombros mientras este comenzaba a tener los ojos rojos, parecía que comenzaría a llorar, por otro lado Shinobu estaba en los brazos de Miyagi tratando de no abrir su boca y decir algo innecesario.

Takeshi se levantó de la mesa y salió de aquel lugar, tomo el elevador en su silla de ruedas y bajo hasta el primer piso y se dirigió hasta el parque más lejano que pudo encontrar.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Usami-Takahashi una conmoción ocurría, Misaki estaba recostado en el regazo de Akihiko que estaba sentado en el sofá, por otra parte se encontraban los jóvenes y los adultos en los otros muebles.

Shiori se encontraba con Hiroki y Nowaki, Makoto con Shinobu y Miyagi, mientras que la pequeña Ritsuko se encontraba de pie a un lado de su padre que parecía a punto de derrumbarse sentimentalmente.

**-Ritsuko, perdónanos por todo esto-** Dijo Akihiko.

**-¿A que te refieres padre?-** Pregunto un tanto ingenua la pequeña.

**-La verdad es que tenemos algo que contarles-** Respondió Akihiko un tanto serio.

**-¿Seguro que dirás esto?-** Pregunto Miyagi**- ¿No te arrepentirás mas tarde?**

**-Creo que es muy tarde para arrepentirse- **interrumpió Nowaki.

**-Miren chicos, lo que estamos a punto de decirles es algo muy serio, esperamos que lo tomen con calma-** dijo Shinobu muy serio.

Los jóvenes asintieron mientras que Akihiko comenzaba a hablar, la plática se tornó pesada, complicada y difícil de entender.

Aquella plática contenía la razón de él porque cada uno de ellos estaba enfermo, cada uno de diferentes cosas.

Lo que resulto el ambiente más pesado fue cuando pronuncio aquel nombre.

**-La verdad sobre Daichi es…-** Comenzó a decir Akihiko.

**-Padre, perdón por interrumpir pero, yo conozco un Daichi… lo he visto en mis sueños, me llamaba hermana y sonreía, era idéntico a nosotros… pero por alguna razón aquella sonrisa no era de felicidad, parecía afligido…-** comenzó diciendo la pequeña Ritsuko.

Todos los adultos se quedaron atónitos sobre aquellas palabras, al parecer ella y Takeshi ya conocían a Daichi, si no, cual sería la razón para preguntar sobre algo que había quedado completamente prohibido de mencionar enfrente de los chicos y mucho más, enfrente de Misaki.

**-Sabes Ritsuko, hace años, antes de que nacieran ambos, hubo un gran accidente. A su madre la golpeó fuertemente un auto al cruzar la calle y por esa razón fue internado en el hospital. Al ser un embarazo masculino fuera de lo común tuvo muchas complicaciones y peor aún, siendo trillizos-**

**-¿¡Trillizos!?-** Interrumpió Ritsuko un tanto atontada y extrañada- **Entonces eso lo convierte en nuestro her…-**

**-Exacto, su hermano-** Completo Akihiko**- Pero al nacer no lo hizo con vida, y hubo complicaciones con ustedes dos, debido al fuerte golpe las piernas de tu hermano resultaron rotas pero al enyesarlas resultaron muy débiles, ese es el porqué de su situación. En cuanto a la tuya, la razón es que el líquido amniótico en el que creciste entro en tu organismo, pero daño parte de tu cerebro, por lo cual no recibe, por completo, las señales del sonido en el ambiente.**

**-Entonces el chico que apareció en mis sueños y me llamo hermanita fue… él?-**

**-Sí, fue tu hermano mayor Daichi-**

**-¿Entonces… conoces a Daichi?-** Pregunto Misaki mientras abría los ojos un tanto cansado – **¿Como es el?-**

**-Sí, lo conocí, él se parecía realmente a ti-** dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa cálida en su gran rostro.

Misaki sonrió tiernamente**- Me alegro tanto de que este bien-** Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, lloro en silencio mientras se mantenía recostado en el regazo de su esposo.

**-¡Tenemos que decirle todo de esto a Takeshi, si no el no sabrá la verdad!**

Y dicho esto la joven Ritsuko salió tras su hermano mientras dejaba a los demás sentados.

* * *

Me ausentare unas semanas, no se si lo supieron pero el pasado 16 de mayo su hermosa escritora Mikaru Hatsune alcanzo los 17 años de edad... osea... cumplí años, por lo que me iré de viaje un tiempo con mi padre y su novia. Espero que me entiendan, gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquella chica salió corriendo por las escaleras, bajo y bajo hasta llegar a la recepción.

Pensaba y pensaba el lugar donde podría estar su hermano, solo pensó en aquel lugar al que les gustaba visitar de pequeños… La librería Marimo, donde compraban su manga Favorito "The Kan".

Se apresuró con marcha rápida y llego a aquella librería, busco y busco, desde el departamento de Shonen hasta el Ecchi, pero su hermano no aparecía, termino por sentarse en una esquina del departamento de Shojo, donde las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, sin observar o pensar en algo.

**-Le ha pasado algo, señorita-** Dijo una voz que provenía de alguien enfrente suyo.

Levanto la mirada y aprecio a un joven de cabellos almendrados y ojos idénticos que su cabello, era simplemente hermoso, y parecía que… ¿brillaba?

-**Estoy bien…-** Dijo un tanto triste y con la cabeza observando a otro sitio**- Es solo que me acabo de enterar que mi hermano mayor falleció y no encuentro a mi otro hermano, y no sé dónde pueda estar.**

Esas palabras hicieron que rompiera en llanto, y por acto reflejo se lanzó a los brazos de aquel joven frente a ella. Por alguna razón el haber dicho aquello la hacía sentir con menos presión en su vida. Y aquel joven la hacía sentir protegida.

**-Kou-** Dijo aquel joven**- Yukina Kou**.

**-Ritsu… Ritsuko-** comento con pena**- Usami Ritsuko.**

Aquel joven le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza, se levantó, le extendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

**-Tengo una emergencia, regresare en un par de horas… ¡¿está bien?!-** Grito el Joven a uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba acomodando algunos mangas.

**-¿Que ha pasado?-**Pregunto el compañero a Yukina.

**Tengo que llevarla a un lugar rápido-** Dijo mientras levantaba a la joven que lloraba y la cargo en brazos.

-Está bien- Contesto su compañero- **¡Yo te cubro!**

Y así Yukina salió corriendo de aquella área con la chica en brazos.

Una vez afuera la bajo y le limpio las lágrimas.

**-¡Vamos a buscarlo!-** dijo con una voz determinante. La tomo de la mano y camino con ella por las largas calles de Japón. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero con él era como si sus padres la llevaran de ambas manos, como cuando era pequeña, como cuando salía al parque con su hermano y se perdía, como cuando su hermano la encontraba atrás de los arbustos de aquella área verde…

**-El parque…-** dijo mientras se detenía y jalaba de Yukina.

**-¿Eehh?-** Pregunto Yukina con ingenuidad.

**-El Parque Nagi-** volvió a decir- **¡Debe de estar ahí!**

Y dicho esto salió corriendo, aun tomada de la mano de Yukina, hacia aquel parque que contenía todas sus memorias tristes y alegres con su hermano mayor.

No tardaron ni 20 minutos corriendo hasta que llegaron a aquella área, la joven estaba muy cansada y se sentía muy mal después de tanto correr.

**-¿Es aquí?-** Pregunto Yukina, pero al parecer aquella joven no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, es más, tenía la vista perdida en el ambiente**- ¿Oye, estas bien?-** Agrego al acercarse a ella y tomar su hombro, a lo cual la joven reacciono, volteando a ver a aquel hombre que la había acompañado- **Responde por favor, me estas asustando-** pero aquella chica seguía sin contestar, solo señalo su oreja, y después se quitó sus aparato y les saco las pilas, y le dio a entender al joven que estas se habían terminado. _"Parece que ella no podía escucharme desde hace un buen tiempo"_ Pensó para sí mismo. Aún seguía tomada de la mano de Yukina mientras caminaba hacia algunos juegos, hacia los columpios, hacia el sube y baja, hacia el pasamanos, pero seguía sin aparecer su hermano**- No parece que este por aquí-**

La chica siguió caminando de la mano de Yukina, y al acercarse a un par de arbustos que se encontraban al fondo del parque pudo observar un poco de cabello café.

Soltó la mano de Yukina y salió corriendo, hasta que pudo observar la cara de su hermano que dormía en esa área.

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, solo volteo y dio una reverencia a Yukina dándole las gracias por haberla acompañado.

Ese hombre se despidió de ella con otra reverencia y camino de vuelta a su trabajo.

Ella pudo observar como aquel hombre saludaba a otro de pelo negro que sostenía a un lindo bebe de no más de 1 año en sus brazos; tierno, de ojos miel y cabello café, que al parecer también… ¿brillaba? Y después siguió su camino, por donde ella había llegado.

"_Le agradezco todo lo que hizo hoy por mi"_ Pensó para sí misma _"Espero que sea muy feliz en esta vida"_

Regreso la vista a su hermano, las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos caían al suelo, pero algunas llegaron a las mejillas de su hermano, por lo que reacciono y despertó.

Asustado por solo verla a su lado, cuando se suponía que estaría solo se levantó de golpe y solo abrazo a su hermana.

**-¿Que haces aquí?-** Le dijo al separarse de aquel abrazo cálido.

Pero aquella joven seguía sin responder a las preguntas, obviamente porque sus aparatos se habían gastado y no tenían pilas.

Ritsuko hizo una cara de dolor, mientras tapaba sus oídos con ambas manos y su vista se nublaba.

Takeshi trato de averiguar que pasaba y rápidamente reacciono.

Saco de su bolsillo un par de pilas de repuesto y rápidamente las puso en su lugar, quito con delicadeza sus manos mientras ponía aquellos aparatos en su hermana.

**-Gra…cias-** Pudo decir con una voz muy baja.

**-¿Que ha pasado?-** Dijo mientras miraba a su hermana**-¿Ha sido el mismo sonido de la vez pasada?**

**-¿El de la vez… pasada?-** volvió a decir en voz baja para luego afirmar**- sí, fue el mismo sonido… el mismo de siempre-**

**-Por eso debes de llevar los repuestos de tus aparatos a todos lados-** Regaño a su hermana.

**-Es que tenía que decirte… algo importante-** Respondió rápidamente.

**-¿Qué es?-** volvió a decir.

**-La Historia tras lo de Daichi-** Dijo muy decidida.

El silencio se hizo evidente, aquel dolor en su cuerpo seguía persistente y no se alejaba, ¿Quizás no tener encendidos los aparatos le habían causado algo? ¿Quizás eso significaba que su condición empeoraba y ya no podría seguir teniendo una vida como antes?

**-¿Que es lo que tienes que decirme de él?-** Pregunto Takeshi con un poco de enojo.

**-Papá y mamá me han contado toda la verdad-** empezó diciendo calmadamente**- Él es nuestro hermano.**

Aquel joven tenía una cara de gran duda y pánico a la vez.

**-No solo es nuestro hermano- **agrego la más joven**-Es …**

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-** interrumpió su hermano al ver la cara de su linda hermana.

La joven palideció, su rostro se tornaba más blanco y más blanco. El clima comenzaba a cambiar, las nubes grises que había en el cielo comenzaron a soltar agua, y por lo tanto comenzó a llover.

Las gotas comenzaron a llenar la ciudad, la lluvia era demasiado intensa por lo que ambos jóvenes tenían toda su ropa empapada.

Desesperado al ver a su hermana con su pálido rostro la tomo en brazos y la llevo a el lugar más cercano donde pudieran protegerse de aquel diluvio, y era extraño, porque llovería si era invierno, peor aún, debería de nevar en vez de llover. Sus piernas comenzaron a doler demasiado.

Y así paso, con el pasar del tiempo el clima comenzó a enfriar y por lo mismo el agua de la lluvia dejo de serlo, y se convirtió en algo hermoso y blanco que decencia del cielo.

Pero estar empapados y con ese clima tan frio era malo, ambos comenzaron a estar rígidos.

Takeshi, con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban trato de levantarse y llevar a su hermanita a casa, pero aquel frio le impedía mover sus piernas, si él se sentía mal no quería ni imaginar el sufrimiento de su hermana en ese momento.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, y sabía que no podía quedarse dormido, no con ese frio, y mucho menos en ese callejón tan escondido donde nadie lo vería ni a él ni a su hermana… no debía de dormir… pero… el sueño comenzó a ganar, dejando todo en completa obscuridad.

* * *

¿Qué tal Yukina y Kisa con su bebe?:D

TAN TAN TAN! ¿Qué pasara ahora?O: Descubranlo en el proximo episodio(:


End file.
